


Anything For You Daddy

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: marko sees you in his "daddy" sweater and it spurs him on, wanting you to call him that
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Anything For You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you like this homie !  
> i wrote the word daddy so many times what the fuck haha

Marko looked around, trying to find his sweater. He knew he left it somewhere around here. You were in the other room and Marko was about ready to give up. 

“Hey babe have you seen my–” You were in the other room and Marko walked in to see you wearing the sweater he was looking for. 

His “ _ Daddy _ ” sweater. 

“Oh sorry, I was cold and I–mph!” The reaction was instantaneous. Marko had you pressed up against the wall, his hand fisted inside the sweater as he forcefully pressed his lips to yours. You gasped as he reached higher and pressed his fingers into your chest. 

Marko bit at your lip slightly, overcome with how you looked in his sweater, hoping maybe he could get you to call him that… 

He thrust against you and you moaned at the feel of his growing erection. 

"Call me, daddy." Marko growled against your ear as he rocked into you. Your eyes widened as he bit down hard behind your ear. 

"Ohmm Marko…" You pulled him back so you could see his intense gaze. " _ Fuck me, daddy." _

Marko growled again and yanked your pants down getting his hand between your legs. 

"You're already so wet for daddy, that's so sexy." Marko lifted up the sweater over your chest trailing kisses over the soft skin and sucking marks onto you. You whimpered as he brushed his thumb over your clit and started rubbing it slowly. 

"Daddy…" You rocked into his hand as he leaned back up and licked along your throat. You were holding onto his shoulders and ran a hand down his back and over his hip. You palmed at his erection but he pulled your wrist away. 

"Don't worry baby, just let daddy take care of you." Marko snaked his arm around your waist and lifted you up walking you to the bedroom. 

"Yes, daddy." You held onto his shoulders again and bit your lip. You loved this side of Marko that he was presenting and you were happy to indulge him and do what he wanted. He laid you down on the bed and ran his hands up your thighs and pushed at the sweater again. You leaned up to let him take it off but he held your down against the mattress. 

"Leave it baby." You smiled up at him and let him take the lead again, biting onto the edge of the sweater sleeve. Marko sat back and tugged his shirt over his head and slid his pants off before settling back over you. You looked down at his hard cock and whimpered wanting to touch him but you held still. 

"God you look so good." Marko looked you up and down before leaning over and kissing a trail down your neck and chest. You spread your legs open and settled between them. He looked up at you with a smile before licking at your clit. 

" _ Marko, fuck! Daddy! _ " You tangled your hands in his hair as he closed his lips over you and sucked hard. You were quickly becoming hot under the sweater as you rocked against Marko's face, you pulled at the collar but otherwise left it as Marko lapped at your dripping folds. 

He pulled back after licking a long stripe against you, wiping his mouth off of saliva and your slick. 

"Mmm, what do you want, baby?" Marko kissed your thighs as he looked up at you, lightly dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. 

"Please daddy, fuck me." You breathed out. Marko hooked your legs over his shoulders as he crawled back up. Without warning he pressed his finger in and you let out a satisfied sigh. He thrust in and out slowly before adding a second finger and curling them inside. 

"Mmm _ – ah! _ " 

"I know baby, you like that?" Marko kissed the edge of the collar, licking your sweat-slicked skin. 

"Yes, daddy. Feels so good." Your eyes fluttered shut and your head fell back as Marko marked your throat. You kept your eyes closed as you felt him move, the bed sinking as he crawled somewhere above you, only opening them again when you heard the crinkling of a wrapper. You grabbed the condom from him when it was open, finally getting a hand on Marko's dick as you rolled it on. 

Marko moaned as you stroked him a few times, shallowly fucking into your hand before pulling your wrist away again.

"If you keep doing that I'm not gonna be able to fuck you." 

"Sorry daddy." You smiled at him as he lined himself up with one hand pulled your wrists together above your head with the sweater sleeves and held them there. 

Marko gripped at the fabric and thrusted into you gentle but fast making you gasp. He set a quick pace, but his thrusts were still soft, the friction sending pulses of pleasure through you but you wanted more. 

“ _ Harder, daddy. _ ” You pleaded, trying to roll your hips and push him in deeper. 

“Yeah? You want daddy to slam into you?” Marko asked, tightening his hold on your wrists. You squirmed slightly under him and nodded. 

“Yes! Please, Marko. Daddy fuck me!” You begged. Marko leaned over and crashed his lips to yours as he slammed deep inside of you. You moaned loudly around his tongue as he snapped his hips roughly and fisted the sweater that was bunching around your neck. 

Marko grunted against your skin and you could feel him throbbing inside of you letting you know he was close. You were there too, your muscles clenching as you began to shake. 

“Daddy, fuck I’m–!” 

“I know baby, you want daddy to come in you?” Marko’s voice was rough as he was breathing heavily and it sounded so sexy coming from him. 

“Yes,  _ daddy…”  _ You said, voice smooth and sultry. You watched as his mouth opened to let out a moan, eyes closing tightly as he came. Marko thrusted into you through his orgasm until he was spent and panting above you. He released your wrists and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him in for a slow kiss. 

“Mmm I love you, baby.” Marko mumbled against your lips as he slowly slid out. 

“I love you too, daddy.” You smiled at him. He readjusted the sweater on you, pulling it back down and admiring the way you looked in it. 

“You should’ve told me you wanted to be called daddy.” Marko ducked his head slightly and tucked himself by your neck making you laugh. 

“I didn’t know if you’d like it.” He shrugged. You carded your fingers through his hair gently and kissed the top of his head. 

“I did like it.” You said and Marko perked up again, pushing up to look you in the eye again with a hopeful gaze. 

“So would you be okay with calling me that more…?” Marko bit his lip and you smoothed it out with your thumb before leaning in to kiss him again. 

  
“Anything for you,  _ daddy _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is good readers make me nervous haha  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
